


List

by Najelen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, I'm sorry Sakura fans I really am, M/M, Modern AU, POV Uchiha Sasuke, and even more brief narusaku, cheating (but not between our boys!), fluff?, implied future relationship, very brief sasusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najelen/pseuds/Najelen
Summary: Because Sasuke’s on everyone’s list.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	List

Sasuke kissed the woman harder, pressing her body against the door to her apartment. Her half-hearted attempts to open it came to nothing, the distraction proving too great for her to focus on the task. Sasuke had to admit she was quite pretty. Maybe not exactly his type, but sexy and elegant, nonetheless. Shoulder-length pink hair and emerald green eyes had quickly caught his attention, and the tight dress, only a shade darker than her eyes, nicely complimented the girl’s slender body.

It was way too long since Sasuke had gotten a chance to unwind himself, so tonight he finally gave in to Suigetsu’s idea of finding some company at a club. One-night stands were even less in his type then the girl was – Sakura, he recalled her name – but he was bored and in need of a distraction – enough to forget about it for this one evening.

Out of all available options Sakura had seemed to be the most acceptable one and she had happily accepted his offer to spend the night together. They had been both impatient, her apartment was closer and that’s how they ended up in this corridor, making out practically in public, with Sakura trying her best to finally get them inside. He, too, wanted to get inside, and he meant both the flat and the girl. It wasn’t like him to be so impulsive and hotheaded, but damn, it had been way too long.

Sakura dropped the keys and cursed under her breath, blushing when he snorted at her eagerness. Sasuke let her go, so she could pick up the keys and open the door without disruption.

Once inside, he pushed her against the door again, and attacked her neck, kissing down her throat, careful not to leave any marks. His mind wasn’t that far gone, yet. His hands travelled up and down her sides, trailing her willing body, finally slipping just beneath the edge of her short dress. Sakura enjoyed the ministrations; her soft moans grew louder and louder the lower his mouth reached and the higher his palm moved. He smirked to himself against her skin. It was so easy, the effect he had on her, on most women, gave him a great advantage. Sakura was melting under his touch and he barely even did anything.

He stopped for a second to suggest moving things to her bedroom, when a sleepy, confused voice popped their intimate bubble.

“Sakura?”

The girl stiffened momentarily, her breath hitching again, yet this time for a very different reason. Sasuke straightened himself and caught her distressed expression, her green eyes full of panic. He turned around to look at the intruder the same moment when Sakura whispered the man’s name.

“Naruto?”

The man – Naruto – stood in the entrance of one of the rooms, staring at them groggily. There was barely any light, the only few rays coming from streetlamps through the windows, so Sasuke groped in the dark for a switch and turned the lighting in the hallway on. The brightness revealed a man around his height and age, with messy blond hair, dressed in orange pajama pants and a loose black T-shirt. Sasuke didn’t miss hurt and confusion on intruder’s face as Naruto took in the scene. _Fuck, what did I get myself into?_

Sakura laughed nervously behind him and Sasuke took a step to the side, putting a noticeable distance between them. It wasn’t like he was going to touch her until everything was cleared between all of them.

“Naruto,” Sakura started anxiously, “I… Shouldn’t you… Ah, um…” She gulped and tried again, “How was the trip? You came back… um, uh. _Earlier_.” The slight accusation put in the last word was audible and took Naruto aback. He seemed a bit more awake now – Sasuke suspected they probably had just woken him up – and the look on his face was getting grimmer by the second.

“Yes, earlier. Now, Sakura, care to introduce us?” Naruto’s voice was low and serious, and Sasuke could sense the girl’s fidgeting even through the space separating them. The man glared at him, and wow, those electric blue eyes were beautiful.

“Uchiha Sasuke,” he answered when Sakura failed to fill the silence after the question. “And you are…?”

The man literally growled at his name and Sasuke blinked in surprise. Did Naruto know him? He was quite popular in the last few months, well, years even, but there was a possibility the blond only recognized Itachi’s last name. Not that Sasuke cared, absolutely not.

“Uzumaki Naruto,” the man gritted through his teeth. “Sakura’s _boyfriend_.”

_Well fuck. That’s what you get when you listen to Suigetsu._ For a moment Sasuke had hoped that Naruto was upset because of some one-sided feelings for the pink-haired woman and was simply jealous. Sakura could’ve been a considerate friend who didn’t want to throw her affairs into his face, feeling uncomfortable when that didn’t work. But no luck, they were a couple. Sasuke felt like a shit for a brief moment.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware, is that so?” He directed the last sentence to the still silent girl behind him. She had enough decency to look ashamed of her actions, not meeting his gaze, and that was enough of an answer.

Sasuke tsked and focused his attention back on Naruto. “I’m sorry for this situation, if I knew earlier about your relationship, I wouldn’t have come on your girlfriend. Please, forgive me,” he apologized and bowed slightly even though he wasn’t at fault – not even once had Sakura said anything about her not being single. But it felt like a right thing to do and had nothing to do with how handsome Naruto was and how upset he seemed to be.

Sasuke nodded his head again sharply and turned on his hill to exit the apartment. He had to physically move Sakura out of the way, as she was still leaning against the door. He tried to be gentle despite how disgusted he felt because of her right now, but she chose that moment to finally look at him.

“Sasuke,” she whispered and grabbed his wrist, but he yanked it harshly away. What was she thinking, trying to get his attention even now, when her boyfriend stood just few steps away from her? _Pathetic_.

He left the flat and then the building, breathing in the slightly chilly air. It was fresh and helped him quiet down his mind. _Cheating,_ he scoffed. Sasuke needed something more to calm down, so he pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He’d tried to give up smoking, but in moments like this it was hard to resist the urge. He checked the nameplate of the street to see where he was before calling his driver to pick him up. When Sasuke had dismissed him in front of the club, the chauffer had assumed he was free for the night, so Sasuke had to wait a bit longer than usual. But it was okay, he thought leaning on the wall. The night was pleasant, and he could smoke in peace.

Or maybe not. A loud bang of door slamming interrupted the quiet, followed by aggressive footfalls coming down the stairs. He looked at the entrance to the building just a moment before it flew open, a furious blond man storming through them.

It was the same blond from Sakura’s apartment – Naruto. Apparently the two lovers didn’t seem to make up tonight. It was hard for Sasuke to feel any compassion for the girl, but the guy – it was a different case. The man in question huffed, looking around, his eyes slipped past Sasuke at first, but snapped back to him right after.

_Excellent, like I need even more drama,_ Sasuke thought, internally preparing himself for a confrontation.

“Oh, it’s you.” To his bewilderment, Naruto sounded surprised, but there was no aggression in his tone nor posture. He seemed angry, but it didn’t look as if the anger was directed at Sasuke.

“Yes, it’s me,” he answered casually, intrigued by blond’s behavior. Naruto was still in his night clothes, and for a second Sasuke worried he would catch a cold staying out like that for too long. Good thing he at least managed to put his shoes on.

“What are you still doing here?” The blond carried on; his voice filled with honest curiosity.

“Waiting for my ride.” Sasuke shrugged and took another drag of the cigarette.

“Oh, right, that makes sense.” Naruto glanced sideways sheepishly. He grinned awkwardly, scrapping the back of his neck, suddenly seeming quite shy. The man seemed like an open book, Sasuke mused observing him. The streetlights were shitty, but now that the man was closer Sasuke could appreciate better how handsome he was. Tall, tan, with bright blond hair and striking blue eyes. His body was lean and proportional, arms well defined and Sasuke caught himself longing to trace all the visible muscles with his fingers. He shook his head to get rid of unwanted pictures, his libido doing numbers on him. The point was Naruto sported the look of someone to cheat _with_ not _on_.

“I guess you two didn’t come to terms with each other?” He had never been one to chit-chat, but the blond looked like he needed to talk with someone and Sasuke was right there. It was a nice thing to do, right? Maybe now Itachi would stop getting on his nerves nagging him to be ‘more human’, whatever it meant.

“Um, yeah, she didn’t even apologize, you get it?” Naruto said disbelievingly. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that. That was really screwed up. “Her only argument was that you were on her list!”

“List?”

“Yeah, some bullshit list of people she would cheat on me with. And that I shouldn’t be even mad at her because it was her once-in-the-lifetime opportunity to sleep with you. And that I should be _proud_ that you chose her! That apparently means I have a good taste!” Naruto continued, gesticulating animatedly while pacing back and forth in front of the building. Sasuke couldn’t believe what he heard. Were people stupid enough to create such lists? Really? What a lame excuse for infidelity.

“But yeah, I shouldn’t be surprised.” Naruto finally stilled, but his dejected tone disconcerted Sasuke. “It seems like you’re on everyone’s list.” Sasuke didn’t understand at first, was that some sort of an original compliment or what? “Or maybe I’m just so lucky.” The last part was added very quietly and made even less sense.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Naruto laughed humorlessly at that and looked away, seemingly uncomfortable with the answer. He crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively, not wanting to elaborate further, but Sasuke had none of this.

“What. Do. You. Mean,” he demanded, this time his voice held the authority he so often used in work. Naruto winced; the trick seemed to work on him as well.

“I mean, it’s not the first time you… Um, well, this time you didn’t, but in the past…”

Sasuke had to bite his tongue to not to yell at the blond to get to the point.

“Do you remember Ino? Yamanaka Ino?” Naruto asked out of blue, catching him off guard.

“Yamanaka, as in pale blue eyes, long blond hair, bitchy character?” Sasuke asked for affirmation, earning a giggle from Naruto at the characterization – the man’s eyes brightened with amusement and Sasuke decided it suited the blond much better than the previous scowl.

“That’s the one! Also, Hyuuga Neji, again, pale eyes, also long hair, but dark, stick in his ass?” This time it was Sasuke’s turn to snicker at the description of his past business partner and lover at one point.

“Yeah, I know both of them, why do you ask?”

“Well, they both slept with you while being in a relationship with me at the time.” Naruto admitted miserably, all his humor gone. Something tightened in Sasuke’s stomach.

“I’m sorry…” he started, but Naruto interrupted him.

“Don’t. Unless you knew they weren’t single when you were screwing them?” The uncertainty of this question took Sasuke aback. Naruto should give him some more credit after tonight, right?

“No, I wasn’t aware they were involved with anyone. Though Neji admitted already being in a relationship after a while. I broke it off immediately after that.”

The blond nodded vigorously as he agreed with this statement and offered Sasuke a cheeky, toothy grin. He was facing Sasuke, his body fully relaxed now. With both of his hands behind his head, Naruto’s shirt rode up a little, but not enough to reveal his stomach. Sasuke wasn’t disappointed, definitely not.

“That’s what I thought. You seem like a really nice guy, you know. I mean, after what I saw today. I don’t blame you, seriously. You didn’t know, and it’s not like you should do an all-around check up on your one-night stands. When they agree to spend a night with you, you believe they have no other commitments,” Naruto said sourly. Again, Sasuke felt at fault even despite Naruto’s assurance and simple logic.

Everything he learnt tonight left a bitter taste in his mouth. He regretted he couldn’t turn back time and undo all of this, but there was something he could do right now. And it was about time, as he saw his driver pulling the car around the corner.

“Go out for a drink with me,” he blurted out, startling Naruto.

“What?” The blond gawked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. The offer was quite unexpected, but Sasuke realized that he liked the idea of getting to know Naruto better. It might be a little shallow coming from him, because he took an interest in this guy only because of his look, but hey, that’s how the one-night stands work. Though this time, Sasuke felt he wouldn’t exactly be opposed to the possibility of trying something… more? Surprisingly the blond didn’t annoy him as much as other people did, at least judging by their rather short interaction.

Of course, there was an issue of Naruto’s girlfriend, or as Sasuke hoped – soon-to-be-an-ex-girlfriend – Sakura. He wasn’t going to try anything funny with Naruto, not unless the blond was one hundred percent single, but getting a little bit closer to each other beforehand wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?

With the newfound determination Sasuke retried the request.

“I asked you out for a drink,” he repeated patiently, a small smirk appeared on his face as he watched the shocked man.

“W-Why?!”

“Well,” Sasuke started nonchalantly, “first of all, I still feel guilty for everything.” He raised his hand to stop Naruto’s protest. “I know you disagree. And no, I don’t throw a pity party on you. Because, secondly, I find you extremely attractive and interesting, and considering that suddenly I find myself with a free evening on my hands, at least let me take you – a very nice looking and intriguing guy – out to get some drinks and spend the night in a nice company.”

Naruto’s blushed cheeks could be explained by all the compliments, yet the way his eyes roamed over Sasuke’s figure betrayed where his trail of thoughts went and Sasuke’s smirk grew even wider. “I don’t mean anything inappropriate by this, just drinks, unless…” He stopped speaking but raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner and noticed with satisfaction how Naruto licked his lips unconsciously, his gaze focusing on Sasuke’s mouth. _I need to get rid of that pink-haired witch asap. Before I do something stupid_ , he thought – his restrain had yet to be tested.

“So, are you interested?”

“Um, yeah, why not, drinks are fine, I think I need to get hammered tonight, but…” Naruto stuttered and suddenly self-conscious, looked down at his wardrobe, definitely not appropriate for any outgoing. Sasuke quickly caught on that and proposed a solution.

“As I guess coming back to your apartment isn’t an option now,” and it definitely wasn’t judging by Naruto’s immediate grimace, “we can go to my place. There would be no one there to question your choice of clothing, and you could drink as much as you want or need to. Be my guest,” Sasuke added gesturing at the car now parked in front of them.

Naruto suspiciously ogled the limousine and shot Sasuke an unsure look. Uchiha didn’t say anything, just watched the blond back, with his hands in his jacket’s pockets. When the silence stretched a little long, Sasuke felt a tiny bit of anxiety creeping on his spine. Was Naruto not interested? Maybe he accidentally creeped the guy out? But a moment later the blond laughed, albeit still a bit nervously.

“Sure, why not. Who would refuse such an offer from no other than Uchiha Sasuke himself?” And with that he opened the car’s door and swiftly got inside. Sasuke followed right after, giving the driver the address of his apartment. Despite his earlier shyness, Naruto looked around curiously.

“So… That’s how the rich and famous guys get around the city, huh? Fancy.”

Sasuke didn’t bother with an answer. Instead he took out a bottle of water from the mini fridge – getting a whistle from Naruto as he did so – and offered it to the blond. The man grabbed it with a thankful grin and took a sizeable gulp-

“Considering we are getting to my apartment, should I assume I’m on your list, too?”

-on which he almost choked when he heard the question. Naruto coughed, trying to get his breath under control and Sasuke had to stop himself from snickering. That blond was so easy to tease.

“You asshole, I have no such freaking list!” Naruto screamed, but it did lack fervor, as he still didn’t manage to recover after the incident. This time Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from chuckling.

“Well, that’s nice to know. I, for once, can assure you there’s no Uchiha Sasuke on _my_ list, either.”

“Oh my gosh, you _are_ an asshole,” this time Naruto laughed heartedly and Sasuke felt something akin to relief, that the blond actually did get his sense of humor. Because he did have one, no matter what Itachi kept saying about it.

And as he observed the laughing man next to him, Sasuke thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , sometimes Suigetsu’s ideas could end up quite nicely. At least, he had his hopes in that particular case.

“So, Naruto,” he chimed in the moment when the blond finally calmed himself, “tell me more about yourself.” And the man did. His words flew easily filling the silence Uchiha usually preferred, yet surprisingly, Sasuke didn’t mind listening to that chatter at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> This silly story was inspired by one of "Flash" episodes, where Iris comments Arrow is on her list of people, she would cheat on her partner with. I just thought Sasuke would be that guy everyone wants to sleep with, and that's how this story came to life.   
> Dedicated for my beloved sis, even though I know she's not gonna read it :D   
> Betad by amazing Lacerta, yet any mistake you'll find is mine!   
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
